Untitled
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: She did have to admit, from someone else's perspective her and Oliver's friendship could be skewed, manipulated to appear as anything but. - Hermione/Oliver. Following through events of Order of the Phoenix (BOOK).
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled.  
Words: **564 **  
Couple:** Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood. **  
Books:** Harry Potter **  
Disclaimer:** All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling **  
AU OoTP**

…

He arrives at Grimmuld Place, covered in mud and soaked through from the rain. His Puddlemore United uniform had seen better days.

He moves through the dark hallway, careful of the umbrella stand and ensuring he doesn't bump into the bookshelf. There are voices, softly making there way down the hall, hitting his ears in short bursts and snippets. Oliver holds back on joining the meeting, trudging through to the kitchen instead.

Molly Weasley greets him with the same broad smile as always, chastising him for the mud that drops off his shoes whenever he moves. She makes comments about 'those quidditch boys' and how their obsession is going to drive them into constant illness if they kept going this way.

Oliver never has the heart to argue with her, Mrs. Weasley always having everyone's best interests at heart. Even the drifters like him, floating in an out of the Order headquarters once every few weeks over the summer, only staying long enough to eat, shower and report any news he had to any of the senior members there.

Until sitting down at the kitchen table to find Hermione Granger frantically scratching quill against parchment, he had yet to run into any of the younger ones hiding around the large house. Remus had told him that Molly was putting them to work, making the old place fit to be lived in. And he supposed that having been given a short reprieve; it would only be natural for Hermione Granger to study.

Oliver scans the books that surround the wizard stopping on one that was most definitely not a textbook, and reached across the table for it. The spine was cracked, and the corners of the paperback's cover were worn. Carefully pursuing the pages, he takes in the dog-eared pages and smiles at how well read the book looked.

"' _On a very hot evening, at the beginning of July, a young man left his little room at the top of a house in Carpenter Lane_ ,'" Hermione says, and when Oliver looks up at her he finds her eyes have not left the parchment in front of her.  
"I guess you've read it a lot then?"  
"It's one of my favourites."

Pursing his lips and flipping back to the start, he finds those exact words printed on the page. Oliver continues, taking in the words on the pages before him, only stopping to thank Mrs. Weasley for the soup she placed before him.

Even after Molly leaves the kitchen, the pair stay exactly where they were. The only noises in the room the sound of her quill, and his spoon hitting the bowl as he finished.

"Are you joining us today, Mr. Wood?"

Two eyes move towards the doorway and find Severus Snape, black cloak billowing behind him as he moves to allow Sirius Black to move into the room.

"Lighten up Snape, the boy's been hard at work."  
"One begs to differ."

Oliver hears Hermione stifle a laugh, turning to meet his eyes with a smirk. Rolling his eyes he stands, tucking the small book in the crook of his elbow as he takes his empty bowl to the sink.

"I want it back, void of mud," Hermione requests, nodding to the book in his possession.  
"I'll try my best," he promises, sending her a wink before departing the kitchen behind his former potions professor.

…

 _I've been working on this puppy for a while, but it's still not finished. Basically, Oliver/Hermione throughout Order of the Phoenix. Each chapter will kind of mention an event from the book – I don't write based on the movies. It's a pain – and it follows through a lot of it's major plot points. Really slow-burn, and some chapters barely qualify as a chapter, so along the line there'll be some that have two "chapters" in one due to the length._

 _I don't have a title yet, but I dunno. I like Untitled for some reason (#aesthetic)_

 _All mistakes are mine._

 _Thank you!_

 _Review?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled.  
Words: **414 **  
Couple:** Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood. **  
Books:** Harry Potter **  
Disclaimer:** All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling **  
AU OoTP**

…

Covered in dust, coughing to get it from her throat, Hermione returns to the bedroom she shares with Ginevra Weasley. They had tackled the old library on the third floor that afternoon. And Hermione wanted nothing more than to sleep until September first.

Moving across the hardwood floors, slipping off her sneakers and trying not to trip on the textbooks Ginny had dropped on the floor, Hermione stopped and dropped herself on to her bed. Her face buried in her pillows, eyes closed, Hermione groans when she hears a knock at the door.

"What?" she calls, lifting her head and opening her eyes to find Oliver Wood leaning against the doorframe.  
"Mrs. Weasley did say to proceed with caution," the Scot muses, eyes twinkling, "Should I put up a shield, just in case you attack?"

Hermione rolls her eyes, sitting up on the mattress and smiling softly. She finds herself staring, having to force herself to look away from the collar of his shirt.

"I didn't think there was a meeting today," Hermione muses, eyebrows furrowed.  
Oliver shakes his head, and pushes himself off the door-frame, "This is a social call."

He waves a small book in front of himself, and Hermione's smile broadens at the title.

"It was different," Oliver tells her as he takes a seat on Ginny's bed across from her, "I liked it."  
"I have others that are similar, not as good as Dostoyevsky though."  
"Then I'll have to borrow them."

She nods thoughtfully, moving to cross her legs as she asks how Quidditch was going.

"Good," he grins, "Dumbledore actually offered me the flying instructor position while Madame Hooch is absent this year."  
Hermione frowns, "Madame Hooch is leaving?"  
"No she just has other business to attend to this year."  
"Order business."  
"You know I can't say anything else."  
"I don't like this," Hermione says simply, "There is a war going on and I am not privy to the going-ons."

Watching him shrug, the young witch lets out a breath, feeling immensely put-out by the situation.

One day, she was going to be expected to fight, and at this point she didn't truly understand what for. She knew muggles were dying, going missing, and she feared for her family, but beyond this? What was to come from all of this?

"Excited for school?" Oliver asks, looking at her with a wide smile that creased the corners of his eyes.

He was offering her a distraction, so she took it.

…

 _See my update to The Pen for a semi-long winded apology. But basically I have no life while uni is off._

 _Double-updating because the VFL is boring._

 _All mistakes are mine._

 _Thank you!_

 _Review?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Untitled.  
Words: **588 **  
Couple:** Hermione Granger and Oliver Wood. **  
Books:** Harry Potter **  
Disclaimer:** All recognized characters belong to J.K. Rowling **  
AU OoTP**

…

"I didn't know that Oliver was coming back."

Harry's comment sounded innocent, taking Hermione by surprise. She expected him to say something about the budding friendship earlier, so she had supposed that she was safe.

But obviously not.

"He's a part of the Order."  
"I already knew that," he smiled, "But nobody mentioned him returning to the school while Hooch followed Dumbledore's orders."  
"Slipped my mind."  
Harry sighed, "Come on Hermione, what's going on with you two? Swapping books and having a mini book-club?"  
"You don't buy it?" She guessed, looking up from her potions homework.  
"Nope, not at all."

She did have to admit, from someone else's perspective her and Oliver's friendship could be skewed, manipulated to appear as anything but. Hermione felt quite comfortable around the Quidditch player, enough so that when seated across from each other they would reach across to the other randomly, moving heads quite close as they discussed books and interpretations. When seated next to each other, they would lean into the other.

Personal boundaries blurred, and personal space would become violated, with neither caring in the slightest.

Hermione would not be the first, or the last, to admit that Oliver Wood was indeed an attractive man. The Puddlemore United keeper had no doubt rejected many offers to keep a lovely lady's bed warm in order to focus on his Quidditch career after leaving Hogwarts. And Hermione had noticed the uptake in female students desiring to take flying lessons since his return.

Oh, and he was no stranger to the rise either. Making jokes when joining her in the library about the latest discovery of laced chocolates in his office. She could only scoff and shake her head before changing the subject.

But she remained firm. Adamant that any possible change in relationship would _not_ occur.

"You'd better start buying it Harry, because it's the truth."

The boy beside her groans, throwing a scrunched up wad of parchment at her before returning to his own work.

…

There's a broom leant against their usual table when she arrives in the library after Transfiguration. She recognises the _Nimbus_ and shakes her head at the cloak casually dropped on the seat he must have claimed.

She takes the seat across from it and pulls her potion's work from her bag. Hermione had her textbook in front of her on the table when Oliver returns.

"So you and Potter are still causing trouble?" he asks her when he sits down.  
"Wouldn't know what you're talking about."  
"' _All student organisations, societies, teams, groups and clubs are henceforth disbanded. Any student found to have formed, or belong to, an organisation, society, team, group or club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._ '"

Hermione looks up at him and shrugs, guilt creeping up on her at the thought of lying to him. He's shaking his head and frowning deeply, creases forming in his forehead.

"Sirius told me about your idea to teach practical D.A.D.A. to yourselves, and I definitely know about her barbaric detention ideas," Oliver tells her, reaching to place a hand on her textbook, "I don't want to know when, how or where."  
"Good, because I can't tell you," Hermione murmurs.  
"I don't want to know," he reaffirms, "Just tell me you know what you're doing."  
"Oliver."  
His lips purse and he shakes his head again, "Just tell me you all know what you're getting into."

She drops her eyes, unable to look at him as she nods. Because she honestly didn't.

…

 _Example A of chapters that are two 'chapters' in one because they were super short._

 _All mistakes are mine._

 _Thank you!_

 _Review?_


End file.
